


Lonely Night Desperation

by Fe_dr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desperation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, She’s just lonely, Wet Dream, shame on her lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_dr/pseuds/Fe_dr
Summary: Sonar wakes up from a routinely fantasy and just can’t hold back her desires. Unfortunately she can’t indulge for long, but dear lord does the time she does have feel damn good. Sadly, good times can’t last forever...
Kudos: 2





	Lonely Night Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest Sonar is not an Undertale AU but she’s definitely been made for an Undertale AU. I’ve had her for basically as long as AUs existed, so uh, guess it counts! It originally was called Fear_drive! A broken, lost AU. Ofc smh

—

She had three hours left to sleep. Each day was the same and she knew this quite well, but each time it ended up just like the last no matter how hard she tried. Her souls beat loudly, reverberating through her skull and sending warm blood rushing down in painful throbs to her cock. Her whole body felt like it was burning, a fire of a life she will never have. A choked sigh pushed its way out her chest, coming out as a whine past her tight throat, hands travelling up her torso to grip her chest. Electricity shot down her spine from where she held herself, leaving her trembling. Fuck how damn horny she was. Fuck her genius mind. Fuck these damn dreams.

Sonar had woken from a world of gentle touches, hushed voices whispering praise and taunts, a bed with warm silky smooth blankets, and all of it was torn away too fast and fuck if she didn’t want more of it. Her chest felt constricted at the thought, tight and aching. Her head lolled to the side to see just an empty room. She did not have anyone, and it left her feeling so awfully alone. Each dream was followed by a frenzy of desperate groping, chasing release and the touches she was so close to in her dream world, and today was no different. Her eyelids shot open but did not perceive the room around her, lost and hazy. She focused on the lady from her thoughts, picturing the face she always dreamt of. Slowly, her hands trailed back down her body, tracing down the slight raise of her stomach to her v-line. Each phalange left a prickling heat in their wake, making goosebumps raise around the paths just for them to add to the pleasure. Only if they were her dear lady’s. Her eyelights wavered and fizzed from it all, her voice weakly pushing out the first proper moan of the night. If she did not cum soon, she felt she might damn just explode.

Sonar writhed, the rough sheets beneath her grounding her back to reality slightly. Another moan escaped, stronger than the last but still far from equal to the storm raging inside. Hands desperately grabbed at her throbbing dick through the sweats she wore, jerking her hips up at the contact. She whimpered loudly, immediately grinding her palms down onto her need. Everything burned, it felt like hell but with denial and desire and fuck, her voice broke with a wail as her hand dipped below the waistband of her pants and finally gripped the hellfire that was her dick. Her hand felt so cold around it, even though it most definitely was not. She couldn’t stop anymore even if she wanted to. Her cold hand barely registered as her own in her mind.

Within no time she was begging to the empty room, pleading loudly into the silence and sharply breathing cool air into her blistered lungs. She couldn’t afford to grip the sheets underneath her, both hands now working away at herself. “Please- PLEASE! Stars please I’m-“ Sonars back rose off the bed, arching into the air as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Pleasure shred it’s unrelenting claws into her core, only to leave as soon as it came. Her cum leaked down her wrists uncomfortably, and suddenly she was all too aware of every bit of now sweaty, damp cloth rubbing her. None of the breaths she took were cold and refreshing anymore. She dropped her hands from her magic, letting them rest on the soiled sheets. Echoes of what remained of lust slowly faded from her skull, and was replaced with just her beating souls once more. Silent seconds passed and slowly, slowly she closed her tired, teary eyes and drifted off. A final sigh left her before she was dipped into the relief of subconsciousness, and the late night gifted her a deep, dreamless rest.


End file.
